


Sugarhigh™

by NyannyCat_13



Series: "Uh, do whatever you like, I'm super dead" [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Help, M/M, Texting, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: Mac n Liberty: shut up mom I'll do what I wantCreatedEqual: DOING WHAT YOU WANTED GIT YOU HOSPITALIZED SIX FUCKING TIMES THIS YEAR





	Sugarhigh™

_ “um guys so” _

Mac n Liberty: hey guys I think I have a ‘code random ass color’ or whatever

CreatedEqual: as creator of the CoSC (Codes of Specific Colors) what's up

Mac n Liberty: ok so im at Alex's house and he's just kinda holding his stomach and spasming on the floor and I see signs of five hour energy I think he overdosed on caffeine should I call an ambulance

Jpegs: fuck that's code eburnean

Mac n Liberty: where do you even get these names

CreatedEqual: mentalfloss.com

Lafayhen: how many glasses of Sugarhigh™ did he drink can you tell

Mac n Liberty: It looks like at least two, maybe a third I'm calling 911 regardless

MomLizard: good I'm calling one too just in case

TURTLEZ: fuck I haven't scrolled up but it's code eburnean right

Lafayhen: yeah

TURTLEZ: shit I thought he stopped those he hasn't done anything this bad since freshman year at least

Jpegs: okay that reminded me of something I'm really confused are we in high school or college

CreatedEqual: Peggy sweetie how the fuck could you forget that

Lafayhen: time is a social concept it doesn't matter I'm gonna drive to Alex's house where is my car

Mac n Liberty: I had to take it my dead car is still sharing a very intimate session with an equally dead deer

Motherson: I can grab you on the way over to the hospital, Laf. I've been over there who knows how many times, so it's practically muscle memory at this point.

Lafayhen: your a lifesaver my friend

Motherson: Mothers must save mothers, after all.

* * *

Mac n Liberty: okay we're at the hospital and it's not looking good I mean he's gonna live obviously but I think they're talking about putting him in rehab

CreatedEqual: Jesus chrispy crimbo

Lafayhen: okay usually I'm cool with that but what the actual fuck Angie

Jpegs: this is how I know we're related

Didneyworl: WAIT WHAT CODE EBURNEAN WHAT

TURTLEZ: oh hey

Didneyworl: DON'T YOU HEY ME WILL HE LIVE

MomLizard: I mean yeah but they want to make him never drink coffee again so

CreatedEqual: in short, probably not. I don't think we'll survive either.

Jpegs: true

Mac n Liberty: I fear that I've made a horrible mistake by simply calling the ambulance

* * *

MomLizard: he's awake and he stole Jefferson's phone

Mac n Liberty: where is Philip is he okay

Didneyworl: . . . Fuck I knew we forgot something

Mac n Liberty:  **_W H A T._ **

Didneyworl: kidding kidding I grabbed him instead of visiting you he's hanging with John Jr.

_ Didneyworl has sent Fwiends.jpg _

Didneyworl: oh yeah Theo Jr. is here too

TURTLEZ: hang on I'll bring Francis and we can make a lil sleepover to deal with the emotional trauma of Philip's dad leaving to be in the hospital for thE SIXTH TIME THIS YEAR

Mac n Liberty: . . . Oh god I wasn't even thinking of Philip . . .

MomLizard: Alex started bawling what did you do

Mac n Liberty: THEY OPENED MY EYES BETSY I'LL GET BETTER FIR PHILIPS SAKE

Didneyworl: wait where's Jefferson and how come you have his phone

Didneyworl: in fact where's Lsf and Madison??

Didneyworl: *Laf

Mac n Liberty: I don't know they're probably all talking about something and Jefferson took my phone but accidentally left his and I got it before Betsy did

MomLizard: we did rock paper scissors and anyway he's been sitting in a hospital bed for like three days he deserves it

CreatedEqual: he really doesn't

Mac n Liberty: shut up mom I'll do what I want

CreatedEqual: DOING WHAT YOU WANTED GIT YOU HOSPITALIZED SIX FUCKING TIMES THIS YEAR

CreatedEqual: *got

CreatedEqual: why are the o and the I so close together

TURTLEZ: I'd make a sassy joke but I'm too busy being drowned in cat fur

Mac n Liberty: I'd make a sassy joke but I'm too busy snooping through Jefferson's phone

Jpegs: I'd make a sassy joke but the ball of teenage angst and anxiety just hit and nothing feels real anymore

Mac n Liberty: waIT WHAT THE FUCK

TURTLEZ: WHAT

CreatedEqual: WHAT

Jpegs: WHAT

MomLizard: WHAT

Mac n Liberty: OKAY SO YOU KNOW HOW I HAVE A CHAT ABOUT JEFFERSON YEAH

Didneyworl: the fuck do you mean you left me out on your fangirl chat

Lafayhen: yeah honestly I could give you pick up line and shit I know my brother

Mac n Liberty: FUCK WHOOPS ONE SECOND ADD ME TO SAID CHAT

_ “Slight problem” _

_ MomLizard has added Mac n Liberty to the group _

Mac n Liberty: OKAY SO YOU KNOW HOW I HAVE A CHAT ABOUT JEFFERSON YEAH

Jpegs: yea

Mac n Liberty: WELL IM PRETTY SURE JEFFERSON HAS ONE FOR ME

TURTLEZ: you've gotta be kidding me

MomLizard: are you sure it's not something else

Mac n Liberty: it's called “why do I FUCKING think my enemies hot”

Jpegs: okay yeah it's not something else

Mac n Liberty: fuck this I'm snooping

* * *

_ “Why do I FUCKING think my enemies hot” _

_ Motherson has added Ham-i-lion to the group _

_ Ham-i-lion has added Lafayhen to the group _

Ham-i-lion: it's about time you knew brother

Lafayhen: fuck you dude James already told me he told everyone but Hamilton actually

Ham-i-lion: IT'S BEEN LITERAL FUCKING YEARS MADISON WHY NOW

Motherson: Well, they were going to find out eventually anyway. You were going on movie dates, for Pete's sake!

Ham-i-lion: and they werENT DATES THEY WEREN'T

Lafayhen: they were definitely dates

Ham-i-lion: FUCK YOU

Motherson: I'm assuming you had a different reason to bring us together other than cussing at us?

Ham-i-lion: well yeah there's a reason I'm talking on Hamilton's phone he's in the fucking hospital you were there

Lafayhen: question: are you hiding in the bathroom having a gay panic attack over the idea of Hamilton dying

Ham-i-lion: . . . Well now I am

Lafayhen: shIT IM SORRY I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND

Ham-i-lion: it's cool dude I was already having a gay panic attack over sick Hamilton while snooping through his phone so it's cool

Motherson: Are you sure snooping through your crush’s phone is a good idea?

Ham-i-lion: no but I'm doing it anyway

Ham-i-lion: hey wait when did you talk to Hamilton what's up with “MADISON WHAT THE LITERAL ACTUAL FUCK”

Motherson: I became Hamilton's therapist for a bit. It's quite a long story, it doesn't matter anymore.

Ham-i-lion: whatever i found something more interesting

Lafayhen: what's that

Ham-i-lion: I found the chat I was accidentally forced onto like a month ago and I'm curious

Ham-i-lion: I'm diving in idk

_ “Um guys so” _

Lafayhen: this is a horrible idea

Jpegs: you bet your ass it is

MomLizard: you cuss too much Im gonna put you in the time out chair

Didneyworl: what the actual fuck is happening

CreatedEqual: Alex started snooping through the group chat where you guys talk about Jefferson's crush on him

Motherson: That's weird, Tommy decided to do the exact same thing on the chat where you talk about Hamilton's crush.

Jpegs: I'm getting popcorn this is gonna be fun

Ham-i-lion: WHAT THE FUCK HAMILTON

Mac n Liberty: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID THE EXACT SAME THING

Ham-i-lion: MY CHAT HAS YEARS OF SHIT IT'S SO MUCH MORE PERSONAL THAN YOURS

Mac n Liberty: IT'S NOT A FUCKING CONTEST JEFFERSON I ONLY REALIZED I HAD A CRUSH RECENTLY

Ham-i-lion: WELL WHAT'S WITH CODE AMARANTH WHATS WITH THE CODES IT'S YOUR OWN PERSONAL CHAT

Mac n Liberty: I DIDN'T WANT PEOPLE SNOOPING TO KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT FUNNY THAT EXACT THING HAPPENED

Ham-i-lion: THIS IS STILL A BREACH OF PRIVACY YOU DON'T SNOOP THROUGH YOUR CRUSHES PHONE

Mac n Liberty: OH SHUT UP I'M IN THE HOSPITAL I'M ALREADY STARTING TO GO THROUGH WITHDRAWAL AND YOUR GAMES ARE SHIT

Ham-i-lion: LIKE THAT'S AN EXCUSE???

Mac n Liberty: WELL YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE AND MY PERSONAL CHATS AND YOUR NOT SICK YOUR JUST AN ASSHOLE

Ham-i-lion: I WAS HAVING A MINOR PANIC ATTACK OVER YOU AND YOUR GAMES ARE SHIT TOO

Motherson: SECRET SOCIETY IS A FUCKING GREAT GAME YOU BITCH!!!

Ham-i-lion: WHAT AND LOVE NIKKI ISN'T??

Motherson: IT'S A FUCKING DRESS UP GAME

Ham-i-lion: YOUR FUCKING WRONG IT'S SO MUCH MORE WHILE YOUR GAME TAKES LIKE FIVE MINUTES TO COMPLETE ALL THE TASKS YOUR JUST PLAYING I SPY I'VE BEEN PLAYING LOVE NIKKI FOR ALMOST A YEAR IT'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOURS

Motherson: FUCK YOU THERE'S MUTLIPLE CHALLENGES IN MY GAME AND ALL THE CHARACTERS DEVELOP AND THERE'S ALEAYS NEW LEVELS AND CHALLENGES YOURS IS A FIVE MINUTE ONLY TOY YOUR INSANE FOR PLAYING IT LONGER

Ham-i-lion: OKAY FUCK YOU

Motherson: FUCK YOU

_ Ham-i-lion has left the group _

_ Motherson has left the group _

Jpegs: . . . I mean I half expected that

Lafayhen: they debate. I forgot they debate of course they would do something like this

MomLizard: I'm gonna make sure they don't break their phones throwing them at each other

Didneyworl: I don't mean to interrupt but I can't believe Alex would diss Love Nikki like that like there's character development and a storyline and I spend at least a half an hour a day doing everything I've even spent money on it I love it so mucn

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: because of course they find out this way  
> Alternative title: the body swap chapter you never wanted
> 
> I'm a lot better now kids!! Like I'm still suffering™ but it's the normal amount now and like I'm fine with this level of angst so yeah. Sorry I don't usually reply anymore, I promise every comment I see I get really smiley and super happy. I might just reply to literally every person who's ever commented on the series,,,,,,,someday,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> I'm just making Herc a cat lady at this point so I hope your good with that he's gonna make them outfits help
> 
> This story is confirmed on an astral plane where time doesn't exist because I haven't planned anything out for this I'm just writing random crap because it's fun and stuff
> 
> I basically took the game I've played for a year and loved and My mom's game that's she's played for around 4, 5 years and battled them to the death


End file.
